


Stans coping mechanism

by SkinnyElephant



Category: South Park, South Park: Stick of Truth
Genre: After the taco bell explodes, Bringing in the small characters, Green goo, Heavy relying on each other, I know i forgot ro mention kenny's brother, I suppose, Ike is in there too, King - Freeform, Kyle and stan centric, Kyle needs his knight, Lol what small background characters, Next ill start talking about pip, No pairing - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Somewhere, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stan needs his king, Stick of Truth, Taco Bell, Video game south park, What-If, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, a what if, butters - Freeform, co dependent, no relationships - Freeform, servant - Freeform, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: After the taco bell explodes and the town turns to flesh eating monsters stan is taken in by his best friend.





	Stans coping mechanism

**Author's Note:**

> I played with this idea for a bit, going from co-dependence to almost non sexual master/sub to subconscious coping mechanisms. 
> 
> At first it was the two boys so dependent on each other to survive, kyle as stand leader, the one who was in charge of stan and stan as Kyle's protect-y. The one thing he felt he could keep charge of and wouldnt change.
> 
> It then became something of stan being so dependent on Kyle to know what was best for him and kyle doing him this huge favor to what you see here. 
> 
> Kyle thinks this is how hes helping stan, by becoming his king hes keeping stan same but in the end stan is the ike keeping kyle sane.

"My lord"

Stan spoke quietly, entering the backyard. There he found kyle perched up on his throne, as he always is.

"I've returned successful " he knelt before the beat up throne, one knee propped up in front of him and his sword unsheathed by his toes The throne, his lord sat upon, rested on an equally beat up pedestal.

The grass surrounding the royal seating was the brownish yellow of dying vegetation, winter was soon upon them. The yard surrounding the throne was cluttered with old shops and housing, made of cardboard and scrapped wood peices poorly thrown together; Where the others once lived. Above both their heads was a ladder connecting to the perch in the tall, flourishing tree. The ladder seemed to go on forever when they were younger but now only feels like a few bounds to the top of the greenery. The banner that once welcomed people to the elven kingdom was torn, ripped by a falling limb this past autumn. It still hung in two peices, one longer and more threadbare than the other, shorter scrap.

"Where is ike?" Was always his first question. He knew his knight could carry his own but his brother was still a child, or in kyles eyes he was.

Kyle's eyes showed pride, strength and even a bit of ego in the way he normally head his head. But now, eyes lowered to his knight looking down upon stan he showed worry, and the need to know of his brothers safety.

"He's resting in his chambers my liege" stan made no movement. His eyes didnt meet kyles, they only saw the dying grass beneath his knee. 

"What did you find?" Was always his second question. His brother had become his first priority once things took a dive for the worst. He stood from his creaky chair and took steps towards the knight, never stepping down from the wooden level.

"We found canned goods, underneath the rubble in the bar." He clenched his fist and released a breath. His shoulders shook from the release of air.

"Permission to speak freely?" He waited for an answer and when he recieved none he continued anyway. Lifting his head from his chest he met eyes with kyle. The taller of the two not keeping him from speaking but encouraged him with a small nod of his head. Stan Took in his lords appearance, he looked thinner than when he left days ago. 

His green hat still rested on his head, albeit dirty and poorly patched up in places. His orange jacket no longer fit him; it had been passed down to ike. He now wears a brown thinning leather jacket he found in the back of his fathers closet. Kyle had seen its protective capabilities and assumed ownership. His gloves no longer fit so he left his fingers bare to the colorado cold. His skin that cracked and dried with the cold, blood threatened to seep from the cracks. His childhood shoes and pants had long since seen their end, Leaving kyle in most of his fathers attire. He however did continue to carry his golf club and wear his crown of branches.

"Permission granted" kyle looked down on the kneeling knight, an air of poise and importance surrounded him from when stan was looking. 

The knight he called his friend looked beat up, dirt patches that rivaled the grime that had once covered another friend called dog poo. The boy had died as a child because of the attacks on their town. He was one of the first to go.

Looking down at his subject he saw a broken person in need of help. He found himself becoming stans king permanently after they started their game as children. After the town was destroyed he noticed stan survived better given commands and orders, as if the game had never ended. He assumed the position of stans commander and the knight never questioned it. Stan had taken his side in the elven kingdom where kenny had taken cartmans side with the humans. He knew not where the rest of the towns children ran off to after the game ended but he hoped the best for them.

When the taco bell exploded with green goo people began to change. Their skin died, they said terrible things and shambled about in search of their next meal. Zombies, the news called them. Nazi zombies. Every person they bit into changed as well. Many children died, but even more adults. 

Maybe they were cocky, adults think they know everything. Or maybe stupid, most of the adults in town found themseleves raiding the shops and rioting when they should of been at home protecting their families. They were the first to change, they were the first to die. Many people followed after them, they would catch something as simple as a cold and you could find them dead. That was the end of the game. That was seven years ago.

Butters was grounded for getting bitten, eventually he took his parents with him. Cartman was to demanding, his mother to soft. Cartmans selfish ways killed them both. He knows not what became of his friend kenny or Kenny's younger sister. He can only hope they found safety, or comfort in death. 

Kyle found stan at his doorstep after stan had found his home next door filled with the dead of his family. Kyle had no doubt that stans father was the reason they had perished. Stans mother to smart to let just anyone into the home after hearing about the tragedies through town. He fell to his knees before kyle asking his best friend for help and after extensive questioning and days locked in the basement, just to be sure, he was allowed to stay with kyle and his brother. 

Stan was willing to take orders and not ask questions.

Kyle was much better at shouting orders and if stan was willing to be used kyle had no problem using him. To kyle he was easier to take care of, another mouth to feed sure but also gave him peace of mind when ike left the house. To kyle, he was a god and stan his faithful servant.

"Does ike really need to be watched so closely? We could be doing double the tasks if you let him help I'm sure He's getting tired of it too" stan moved to stand but remembered his place beneath his king and stayed close to the ground.

"Did he tell you this? I doubt he did, since I am his brother, He would of come to me if he had an issue with how i do things" if kyle were a cat his fur would of raised. He gripped his club tightly ready to swing on impulse but took a deep breath. Calming himself he remembered his friends mindset.

"Rise, my knight" he called down to his friend. Observing the movements he saw that his shirt was once again becoming to short. He'd been using the old grey t-shirt as make shift bandages again while out in the feild. His pants were dingy from the poor washings and caked with dirt from his just previous adventure. He found a pair of running shoes in the neighbors closet, they were sizes too big when he first found them but has since then grown to fit them. His hat just fit his head, it rolled up around the edges because of its smaller, child size. His wooden sword was traded in for a very sharp decorative sword he found in the hunting club. His face was smudged with dirt and tiny scars, much like the rest of his body was. 

His eyes softened, He lifted his hand, palm up asking for stans. Once both hands were grasped in each others kyle yanked stan towards him. Stans shines his the edge of the wood they called the pedestal. He nearly fell into the person he called his king. A snarl overcame kyles face and he whispered in a short tempered tone in stans ear.

"I will NOT see my brothers body return home to me broken, or beaten or bleeding because he thinks he's old enough to kill those things on his own" clearing his throat he pushed the other away, removed his hand from stans. Upon seeing his brother Peer out bedroom window he layed his hand on stans cheek, caressed it, letting his eyes soften again.

"Ikes just too young to travel on his own. Maybe after some more training." His eyes took in stans appearance once more and he waved him off to wash up. Dinner would be shortly.

"My lord?" He questioned kyles back. "There was a gathering of others, our own age." He let hia gaze drift over his friends before continuing. 

"I think the princess.... i think kenny was with them" 

Kyle paused when he heard his old friends name, from stans mouth no less. He worried for a second that stan was needing him less as his king. Would stan leave him for this other group? He wouldnt dare! He let his face scrunch but then relaxed as he spoke a gentle tone towards his friend.

"Tomorrow morning we'll travel there and meet with them" he clasped his hands behind his back, standing tall. He looked out over the wooden fence that stood tall around his yard. His kingdom.

"Of course" stan nodded and turned to leave. Having picked up his sword and tucked it saftly back in his belt.

"Stan" kyle called out, turning his head over his shoulder to meet eyes his friend who did the same at the back door. He let his eyes show how tired he was, how scared and unsure of this world they live in. He sighed, turning and stepped down off the wooden pallets they once used as a pedestal.

"Are you alright?" He searches his friends eyes for anything that showed how he really felt.

"I could say the same to you" their eye contacted lasted a minute more before stan cleared his throat and turned back to the now open glass door. 

"Dinner will be ready shortly" stan entered the house, avoiding looking at kyle.

Kyle forgot that the world wasnt governed by kings or lords anymore. Hell, the government was long gone, never to return. Sometimes he forgot that his knight was also his friend long ago. 

Kyle saw stan enter ikes room through the glass window from below. Ike threw his hands in he air at what he could only assume was the same words he had so.... kindly spoken to stan.

Turning back to his creaky throne made of old wood he gazed upon the old banners stuck into old pots of dirt. Slowly climbing up the steps he fell back into his chair and knocked his head against the headrest a few time before letting out a tired and listless laugh, closing his eyes he listened to the towns groans of dead.

He forgot sometimes he wasnt an actual king. He did nothing but order stan around like a servant and from that he felt secure. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe This was actually his coping method.

**Author's Note:**

> 4/23/2018


End file.
